


Undercover Cuddles

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Avengers - Fandom, Pre-Thor - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Explanations, Loki answers Pepper's questions, M/M, No Smut, Notes, not anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pops up while Pepper's round and answers some of her questions. Tony says some things while Loki's asleep, but he's not actually asleep yet. Damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language. 
> 
> Idek know what this is, ngl. I think I like it though? Idk, let me know what you think

"Sir, Miss Potts is on her way up," JARVIS said, interrupting Tony's sleep.

Not that he was sleeping anyway, but he was still in bed so the point stood. He grumbled but didn't complain, hiding the scotch bottle under the bed with last night's tumbler.

"Hey, Pep," he said with a lazy smile when the door opened and she came in without knocking.

"Morning, Tony. I have a few bits and pieces for you to look over, but I wanted to talk to you," she replied, getting straight to business.

He took the pen and the paperwork that she handed to him. Pepper was the only one who could hand him stuff. Maybe Rhodey. Maybe.

"What's up?" he asked while he looked over the sheet on top, signing where he needed to.

Pepper was quiet for a moment. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts, but the minute Tony opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, she started.

"It's about Loki. You seemed... happy, last week."

Tony blinked in surprise at that. "What about him?"

"You never see your one night stands again, and JARVIS said that he's been coming to see you quite regularly. And he made you breakfast. Dressed in your clothes."

"So? He's a cool guy." Loki would probably tear his spine out if he heard that.

"He knew about your energy project. You don't tell anyone about your secret projects," Pepper pointed out, as if he didn't know that.

"He helped with it. He's a genius. Not as much as me, but that's kind of impossible, you know."

Pepper huffed out a laugh before getting back on track. "Tell me about him. What's he like?"

"He's like me, I guess. Pure genius, this brilliant sense of humour, and he's sexy as all hell, so that helps."

"It sounds as though you like him." One of her neatly styled eyebrows rose in question.

"I guess I do..." he admitted quietly, looking down. "He's just... He can sit with me in the lab and just be there while I work. We might not talk for hours, but he's still there. He helps me with shit, giving suggestions, questioning things. He's..."

"Now it really sounds as if you like him. Why doesn't he come by more often?"

"He, uh... Lives... Out of town?" Tony suggested feebly. He wanted to drop his head into the pillow with how stupid and how much of a _lie_ it sounded.

Pepper raised another eyebrow but played along. "Oh yeah? Where does he live? What does he do for a living?"

"It's complicated, alright?"

"Then explain it, O mighty genius."

Tony looked at her blankly for a moment. "He's an alien!" he burst out suddenly. "Okay? He's from a different planet. He tried to explain it, but I was kind of busy staring at his ass."

"What do you mean 'another planet'?"

"Exactly that, but he says they're called realms. All part of this tree thing and--"

"Yggdrasil, sir," JARVIS informed them helpfully.

"Yeah, that was it. And everything was connected and... Yeah. Damn, I sound crazy."

Pepper laughed, resting a hand on his arm. "Just a bit. Introduce him to me sometime? I'd like to make sure he's not actually insane."

"I don't know when he'll be round next, he just... pops in whenever he can escape from his family. He's a _prince_ , Pep. I'm fucking an alien prince. He tells me all these brilliant stories of how he's messed with people over the years, about his kids, and it's just... It's amazing."

"His kids?"

"Yeah, he's like centuries old or something. He's got a few kids. They sound cool, even if one of them is basically Satan."

"She would take offence to that," Loki's smooth voice said from the end of the bed.

Tony's heart skipped a beat when he saw him standing there, all dressed up in his ridiculous leather regalia.

"Miss Potts, it's wonderful to see you again," Loki said with a small but genuine smile.

"Hey, you're here for me, not Pepper," Tony interrupted, trying to hide his slight jealousy. He felt better when Loki came round to take his hand when he held it out.

"Don't get too vain, Tony. Who will be able to put up with you then?" Loki teased, grinning at him.

"Shut up. How long are you here for?"

"Only a few hours, I'm afraid. Heimdall is starting to suspect that I'm not where I say I am."

"He's the omniscient guard guy, right? How come he can't see you?"

Loki's mischievous smirk made an appearance. "Like I always say, magic has many uses."

"I should go," Pepper said, moving to stand up.

"No, Miss Potts, don't leave on my account. I didn't mean to interrupt your discussion."

"We were talking about you actually. Sit down, you look like an idiot," Tony mumbled, shuffling over and tugging on Loki's arm.

Loki rolled his eyes but sat down, his boots disappearing as he crossed his legs, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Tony's wrist.

"I imagine Miss Potts has questions. Your explanations are always less than adequate."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed defensively.

Pepper just laughed slightly. "He was trying to explain where you're from?"

"Oh, I see. I am from Asgard, the realm of Odin Allfather."

"Basically it's Viking mythology," Tony interrupted.

Loki frowned at him briefly before turning back to Pepper. "Essentially."

"That's... Amazing, actually." She checked her watch quickly. "I need to go. Will you tell me more about it another time?"

"Of course, Miss Potts," Loki answered with a smile and nod.

"Just Pepper, please."

"Pepper," Loki corrected. "It's been a pleasure."

"Goodbye, Loki. Please make sure Tony does that paperwork."

Tony whined indignantly and sulked slightly. Pepper laughed at him and swept out of the room. Loki chuckled slightly and pushed him to lie down, magicking his own clothes away before joining him in bed.

"I've missed you," Loki murmured, nuzzling into Tony's neck.

"I missed you too," Tony admitted reluctantly, automatically wrapping an arm around his god. _The_ god, not his. "How's god land?"

"Slow. Tiresome. Thor seems to be trying to start a war with the elves. He will make a terrible king one day."

"Why can't you be king?"

Loki scoffed and turned his face further into Tony's neck. "Thor is our father's golden boy. The first born. A mighty warrior who brings honour to our name, and so on and so forth."

Tony nodded and stayed quiet, just enjoying the feel of Loki's skin under his fingers, against his side, his cool breath on his neck.

"You look tired," Tony noted suddenly, suddenly noticing the bags under his eyes and the fatigue in his muscles. "Sleep. I'll look after you."

Loki chuckled softly and cuddled closer. "I don't need looking after, mortal."

"Everyone needs looking after sometimes, Lo. Even sexy, sexy gods. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

The god nodded slowly, seeming to drift off within minutes. Tony watched him for a few moments, stroking his hair out of his face and smiling at the peaceful looking on his sleeping face.

"What have you done to me, Lo?" he whispered as quietly as he could so as not to disturb him. "I actually like you, damn it."

He sighed, and Loki slept on. After a while, Tony closed his eyes, ignoring the slight numbness in the arm wrapped around Loki. No way was he moving it.

When he woke, he was alone and wrapped up in his blankets, a note with his name on sitting on the side table in front of him. He frowned and reached for it. A note was new.

 

_Tony, I have found a way for us to communicate while I am in Asgard. If you wish to contact me, leave a note under your pillow. Please don't make a tooth fairy joke._

_I like you too._

_Loki_

 

Well... Loki knew now. Fuck.


End file.
